1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a materials delivery instrument. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a materials delivery instrument having a preformed loop of super elastic material for extraluminal delivery of treatment material to the circumference of an anastomotic site.
2. Background of Related Art
Various surgical procedures involve removal of a diseased section of tissue from a tubular tissue or organ and reconnecting the ends of the remaining healthy tubular tissue sections. This is termed forming an anastomosis between the tubular tissue sections. The methods of forming an anastomosis may be loosely grouped into two general categories. In the first category, the fasteners used to rejoin the healthy tubular tissue sections are applied within the lumen defined by the tissue sections while in the second category the fasteners are applied to the exterior of the tissue sections.
In the first category, such as, for example, in colon or bowel surgery, a diseased section of the tissue is excised and the remaining healthy sections of tissue are rejoined. This is typically accomplished by positioning an anvil within one tubular tissue section and a staple head within the opposite tubular tissue section. The free ends of the healthy tissue sections are secured or “purse stringed” radially inwardly adjacent a shaft connecting the anvil to the staple head. The anvil and staple head are then approximated to draw the healthy tubular tissue sections adjacent one another. Thereafter, staples are ejected from the staple head through the inwardly directed edges of the tissues and into the anvil to secure the tissue sections together. Excess tissue extending into the lumens of the tubular tissue sections is cutaway to complete the formation of the anastomosis.
Alternatively, in the second category, when relatively small tubular tissue sections, such as, for example, vascular tissue sections, are being operated upon, the cut free ends of the vascular tissue sections are everted or flared radially outwardly. The radially extending free ends of the tissues are then either stapled or sutured together to form the anastomosis.
When forming an anastomosis in either of the first or second categories, leakage of bodily fluids through gaps in the anastomosis can occur. Further, necrosis or death of substantial amounts of stapled or sutured tissue may occur before the healthy tissues have a chance to heal together resulting in an incomplete anastomosis.
Therefore, a need exists for a materials delivery system capable of applying a sealant or an adhesive to the external circumference of the anastomosis to hold the tissues together during healing. Additionally, a need exists for a delivery system capable of applying a variety of medicaments to the circumference of the anastomosis to facilitate and promote healing.